white_lake_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Activity Log
Session 1 Sea-hag Heist * Met with Jerid Teadon, descipbed the mission, steal chest from Sea-hag ship. * Vince gathered info (Locke Toni) on the Seahag(Ship) and her crew ** John bribed the Captain as a Dock Guild Official to take his crew out for drinks ** Team slipped into the Captains Quarters of the ship ** Snuck to the ship back hold and incapacitated the 2 guards, leaving them in a very compromising position ** Snuck back to the Warehouse for the drop off * Met with Razel Trigori who gave them the break down. Jerid Teadon is now their Point of Contact for the guild. ** Got paid and given a Safe House to stay at. * Galdrik got into a bar fight at the Frowning Dolphin, Kali got involved but Galdrik pacified her. Down Time * Charva hunted and captured a bounty on a Water Talon smuggler. (+1 City Guard, -1 Water Talon) * Galdrik broke an Acolyte of Moradin's arm to get a gambling debt owed to the Adventure's Guild. (+1 Adventurers Guild) * Gabriel tried to gather info and money from performing, with very little success. * Kali gathered intel on the city but only got small rumors * Vince pick pocketed a food vendor, successfully without consequences Ship Wright's Guild HQ Heist * Met with Jerid discuss mission, get ledgers to ships being build (Archana, Sunita, Valli) * Vince Met with Locke Toni for info on the guild and what target would be good. * Charva and Kali went to the town hall to get the floor plans for the Ship Wright's Guild HQ. * Target Alan Cadman (Ship Wright Engineer) followed for the day. ** Work site (Valli) ** Lunch at High Market Tavern ** Ship Wrights HQ ** Back to Work site ** The Pretty Sage Tavern, where he had a whore, Galdrick also met a whore (Eva, Informant). *** Kali tried to distract a guard, was told to kill him by her patron. She was helped by Charva, and disintegrated him with her Eldritch blast. (Patron +1). ** Followed him Home. * Staked out his home over night * Followed again * Snatched after lunch, Galdrik dropped on him from above. * Took Alan back to the Safe House for interrogation. ** Galdrik intimidated him with a naked threat. Alan gave the team all the info they needed. * Gabriel (with Disguise Self as Alan) and Vince went to the HQ with the rest hiding behind the building across the street. ** Gabriel and Vince got passed all the guards, got the documents and were on their way out when they were spotted to be a fake. ** Team killed all 6 Guards and left their corpses in the sewers * Returned to Jerid Teadon to hand over the documents and get their reward. Session 2 Getting Steady Work * Met with Razel to finally indoctrinate the PCs into the Family by giving them daily jobs within the syndicate. **Moko Boradin, Razel's #1 gives jobs from her warehousein the Guild's Alley. Kidnapping a Golden Hand *Jarid was informed of a Golden Hand Under Boss Lerry Jasper. Razel wants him kidnapped and interogated. *Charva, Gabriel and Kali tracks down Lerry with a new contact in the Upper Town. **The group follows him for the day hidding and keeping a distance. **Golden Clam in Upper Town. **Warehouse in Upper Guilds. **Back to his house in the Upper Guilds. *After tracking him they watch him for the morning in his routine. *They talk to Pat Aeson , Joanna Trigori's Lieutenant about getting a gang of thugs together for the next day **Pat says he can but without a plan he wont send them. **Some one must have tipped him off as 6 new guards join his home, and the next day he leaves with twice as many guards **Charva Gets her contact to find a suitable location to kidnap Lerry, and speaks to an old aquantence who lends them his home. ***They block off both alley ways with carts so no one can get around the house easily. *Galdrik and Immeral join right before the opperation starts, Each takes a different position. **Galdrik works with the Thugs to scare the Guards and Lerry to flee. **Charva follows and then skipps ahead to block off the route of the guards **Gabriel and Kali wait in the house for the attack to escort Lerry in and block the doors of the guards. **Immeral waits out back to back up the group in case some one gets past them. *The Plan springs into action with Galdrick almost missing the timing. **Lerry flees to Gabriel and Kali who once inside charms him with a spell. **The Guards get picked off by Galdrik and Charva **Once out back Kali is knocked out by an hidden assassin who was following them, but Immeral charms him and they trick him. *The group meet back up at the Warehouse in the Main Docks where Jerid and Razel were waiting and take him off their hands. *Jerid, Razel and Pat are pleased with how well their plan went. Smuggler's Pinch (Part 1) * Jerid informs them that a group of smugglers within the Family were missing. ** Pat had already sent a group and only Jason Dirk, a thug who faught beside them to kidnap Lerry survived. ** They meet with Jason who doesn't have much information but gives them a crude map of the sewers. * Getting ready to enter the sewers they gather equipment and make their way in the depths. ** First meet with 3 swarms of Rats at the first intersection. They are dispatched easily ** Secondly they meet with 3 humans who they dispatch even more quickly. * They arrive at the section where the first group was ambushed. ** Charva disables the traps she sees at the entrance ** Galdrik opens a door right into seveal Kobolds and dispatches them, but the allies burst through the doors and pin them in the hall ** The ruckus gets the attention of an ooze which slips in under the door to catch Charva off guard. ** Chanrva single-handedly dispatches the ooze, and the two Kobolds that try to escape are killed before alerting their allies. ** Galdrik and Kali are embarrased by getting caught in bear traps trying to catch the last kobold. * Session Ends Session 3 Smuggler's Pinch (Part 2) * Gabriel and Immeral are not present, but Vince catches up. * They tear the boards off the sealed area and walk in, Kali getting shot by the arrow trap. ** They still get the drop on the guards who are completely unaware. * Galdrik peeks through the passage and charges the kobolds cooking at the fire, and again they were dispatched without alerting the others. * Spying on the next room they over hear a human figure getting angry at the Kobold Shaman, who threatens them and demands they do better against the Family. ** Galdrik rushes in and they manage to incapacitate the Shaman. ** The kobolds from the sleeping area are alerted and 3 manage to escape. ** The rescue the last survivor Gany Ricket and the smuggled goods. ** Immeral returns. * They bag the Shaman and bring him back to the warehouse, only with a few rats in their way. * Jerid is annoyed with the kobold but sets to interrogating it. Escorting Bob Sagat (Part 1) * Razel needs the group to get a member of the Family Bob Sagat out of the city. He was made by the city guard and needs to get out of town. * They get to the Graveyards where Bob is hiding and get him out of the mausoleum where he is hiding. ** Trying to escape they run into zombies that alert the city guard. * They manage to escape one set of city guards and get to the Main Docks but are caught by a platoon when trying to cross the main boulevard. ** Immeral casts a silent image of a brick wall and tricks the guards who try to go around the building but fail to catch them as Immeral casts another image behind them where the guards run to. * They make it to the Warehouse without further incident. * End of Session Hidding behind a Ring (Part 1) * Razel explains that an old enemy of the Family, a Wizard called Mavrick, is trying to sabotage them. ** He is a powerful old wizard who was once married to Razel's Grandmother before she meet his Grandfather. ** In order to hid from the scrying Razel wants 60 rings of Non-Detection made, but his contaqcts within the mages guild have fallen apart. * Charva says she will look into it. ** Talking to her sister Hawaususi tells her she might be able to do it but it will take time and resources. ** They will need scales from a magical snake creature, Couatl to make any of them. ** Charva is given an estimated value of 700 GP per ring and 2 weeks each. ** *Revise the price, 350/ring (Uncommon) 1 week to make. Session 4 Escorting Bob Sagat (Part 2) * The group managed to avoid the bulk of incidents in the sewers by being stealthy and locking potential enemies in rooms with pistons, or by tricking them into chasing after allies they thought were in trouble. * Once Bob made it to the ship, a meteor descended and destroyed the whole thing and killing every one aboard. The PCs watched from the shore. * Returning they realize they really need the rings. A new Hideout (Part1) * Charva was met by an old guildmate that informed her that her old master's master Kyros Pantelleon was found dead in his tavern the Thief and Axe. * Charva investigates and finds the body was already taken. Tracing some steps she finds the secret base where Kyros trained his thieves. * Taking it slow the PCs avoid most of the traps (except one that one shotted Kali hillariously) and broke into the old coffers and meeting Shrubbery. * Shrubbery is disappointed his master was killed and joins the group as a kind of mascot. * Charva brings shrubbery back to her place for safe keeping and then goes to find Kyros's body at the temple of the dead. * Investigating she find a small stone with a strange carving on it (Major Demon) * Charva plans to gain control of the Thief and Axe and rebuild it as a guild HQ. Info was gained that Kyros's son Alexander was heir and would gain control of the tavern if no one intervened. Session 5 Hidding behind a Ring (Part 2) * New urgency is given to finding the components for the rings. * An information broker at the Mages Guild an Elven Wizard named Amasis Banefire had heard rumors of a snake creature with the description matching a Couatl by a hunter. * The hunter heard rumors of adventurers in the sewers having seen winged snakes. * The adventurers (ones the PCs locked in the underground temple) saw an opening in the sewers the caves in on their way out, near where the PCs saw a small opening. They believe they saw a few winged snakes inside. (Leads to the Naga quest) The Naga * Following the adventurers advice the PCs go to the opening in the sewers that formed the previous day. * They avoided fights with bats and other snakes but upon seeing the winged snake they attacked and killed the creature. Unfortunately it was just a small winged snake and not the Couatl they needed. * Adventuring further they meet a legendary snake, but like the winged snake it also isn't the one they want, and is instead a Spirit Naga. * The Naga agrees to give the location of the Couatl they seek in exchange for killing it which was already their plan. As a reward the Naga would guide them in their future endeavors if needed. Killing the Couatl * The PCs head for Red Hawk a town near where the Couatl was said to reside and find the Nagas old lair. * The PCs avoid a fight with some bears that have taken up residence but are attacked immediately upon entering the Couatls new lair as it has foreseen its death. * The fight is hard but the PCs manage to kill it without much trouble getting the scales they need and some feathers that could be helpful. * When they return to Amasis Banefire he is pleased and rewards them. A New Hideout (Part 2) * Getting to Red Hawk the PCs head to Alexander Pentalleons manor where they pretend to be interested in buy the Thief and Axe from him. * While Gabriel and Kali go over details with him, Charva and Vince look around the house for hidden stuff Kyros's that could be useful to them. * They unlock a safe with some documents and find the deed to the Thief and Axe but don't steal it. They do take some documents that have thieves cant written on them looking to be dealings with the Lew family. * They also find a small hidden room in the basement but